the wolf inside
by harrypotter4lifeand4eva
Summary: at a school in rural england some studants have a dark secret to hide. may sound a bit like wolf blood but it is just the first chapter things will change a lot. will try to post at least once a week. some minor strong languageand adult themes. 16 please
1. prolouge

Prologue

All through the forest black and grey blurs ran, hunting for their prey, they could smell its blood in the air and it made them hungry and more determined to catch the large animal that was desperately sprinting to save its life while it was constantly looking back to see if it was still being chased by the animals. If you listened enough you could hear the padding of paws on the ground and the vicious growling of a beast on the prowl. Then silence.


	2. the new boy arrives

Chapter 1- the new boy arrives 

"Bella, it's time for breakfast my little cub. Don't be long or else your dad will scoff the lot!" laughed Anna, Bella's mother. Bella grudgingly got out of bed and got dressed in her dismal school uniform, a plain white shirt, navy and green tie and black trousers with a navy jumper with the school badge sewn on. She hated wearing these clothes. They were uncoordinated and plain. Nobody really wore the school uniform right and they always wore other thing with their uniform, especially the Susan's. Brushing her long brown hair Bella thought about her best friends, Maddy and Ryan. They had been friends since their first year at primary school when Maddy lost her bag and Ryan and Bella helped to look for it. Finished with her hair Bella ran down the stairs and plonked down on one of the chairs at the kitchen table and began loading her plate with food from the selection on the table. When she looked at the clock and saw the time she got up and ran to get her bags from upstairs and ran back down, "I've got to go im going to miss the bus see you later." She waved to her parents and ran to the bus stop just in time for the bus.

At the gates she met up with Maddy and Ryan, Maddy's hair was tied in a messy bun on the top of her head with her glasses pushed up her nose and Ryan's hair was spiked neatly and his bag hung loosely over his shoulder, "Hey Bella!" They both said at once. Their eyes were sparkling as usual. They both had emerald green eyes and the effect of their sparkle could have made a beauty queen jealous. "Come on, let's get to form you know what Ward's like when it comes to being late." Together the three ran to their form and made it just in time for the bell. When they got into the classroom there was a boy standing at the front by Mr. Ward's desk. He was about 5 foot 9 inches tall with sandy blond hair and sea blue eyes. "Everyone this is Bryn, who im guessing is welsh." Mr. Ward said to the class, he was a chubby man with dark black hair and hazel eyes. When he walked it looked like he was waddling like a penguin. "No" replied Bryn. "I'm not" the whole room burst out laughing to Mr. Ward's discomfort. Bella breather in through her nose and a smell hit her, she had smelt the same thing earlier but ignored it but now she could tell it was coming from Bryn himself. "You smell like my parents" she said to him while he was still at the front of the classroom, once again everyone burst out laughing. Bryn stared hard at Bella until Mr. Ward told him to sit down so he could take the register. Later that day, just before lunch Bella bumped into him again. They both stared at each other coldly before Bella spoke. "What are you doing here? This is our territory. You don't belong here. If my folk get a sniff of you then..."

"What are you on about?" he interrupted her. "I don't care whose territory this is I will stay where I want to stay. No one tells me where I can stay of go especially not some smelly girl. You got that? He replied rudely before pushing past her and walked away.

Later that day while Bella was walking by Mr. Ward's room and the lockers outside she saw Bryn going to his locker. She stood watching him for a minute before danger struck. Bryn had found an onion and naturally it was put there by James Daniels, the school bully/ gangster. He started making fun of Bryn and calling him onion boy but it would have been fine if Bryn hadn't thrown the onion at James' back that was the biggest mistake. "Come at me then if you think you're so hard!" so that just what Bryn did he jumped on James knocking him to the ground and started growling at him. Until he noticed his hands. The veins had started standing out and changing colour. Bella saw this and grabbed him pulling him into the store cupboard but Bryn was fighting back luckily Bella was stronger than she seemed. Bryn was losing his control fast his face started shifting shape his nose and mouth elongating and his face getting covered in hair he fall on his hands and knees, the next minute where the boy or Bryn was once standing there was now a wolf. When he changed back they had an argument but before either of them could start fighting properly Bella's friends stepped into the room to ask what went on, but instead of just asking like they planned they found the room in wreak and when Bryn tried to leave Ryan blocked him but Bella told him to move out the way because Bryn didn't belong in this area at all.

"Smelly?" Bella murmured over dinner. After her little conflict with Bryn she was now going crazy over what he called her earlier even though she saved his bacon. Maddy heard her.

"Well you did start it" she sighed, but Bella was having none of what she said and continued arguing for a few minutes until Bella couldn't be bothered and gave up. Ryan was wondering about something else. Football.

"Do you know if he likes football or not. He could try out for the team. He looks athletic. I might go ask"

Bella didn't want him to go and ask the other two didn't mind they thought it was a good idea, she didn't. He was an unpredictable moon wolf and it is never good to make one angry but it seemed only she knew that. Why would anyone else know though, in truth besides what happened with James he had been pretty controlled he probably just need a quick wolf out but he still wasn't excused in her books, he'd broken the rules. That was unacceptable. Now her friend was on the receiving end of an angry wolf man, even though she was a moon wolf she hadn't transformed yet and wasn't annoyed and unpredictable. She was well controlled and only cracked under supreme stress. That was their biggest difference.

Once Bella was home she told her mum and dad about the new boy and her mum made her at least talk to Bryn, she told Bella not to be hard on him and that he thought he was the only moon wolf in existence, never mind the thought of him being in a pack, and that he was bound to feel weird about it but Bella couldn't just forget like that and little did either Bella or Bryn know that by this time the following day that they would be friends.


End file.
